Problem: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 3 & 2 \\ 5 & 4 & 9 \\ 7 & 4 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 5 & 7 \\ 3 & 4 & 4 \\ 2 & 9 & 6\end{array}\right]$